


Blood Pact

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Biting, Blood, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Internal Conflict, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Alternating, POV Original Character, Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: All Mickey wanted was to get out of the heat for a while.All Rachel wanted was a summer job to help pay for her first car.When a new company comes to Chicago, their paths cross and their lives are changed.(It's not as dark as it seems.)





	1. Blood Drive

**Author's Note:**

> The tags are just letting you know some of the elements in this story. It's not that serious. If you know my writing, then enjoy :)

Mickey licked a fat lick up the side of his ice cream cone, bringing the sweet cold substance into his mouth. He gave the other side the same treatment then twirled his tongue around the top. It was hot. The summer sun was beating down on him as he walked along. Blasts of cool air hit him from the open shop doors and he had to fight not to go in and pretend he was buying something just to avoid being baked alive. His face was dripping just as much as his frozen relief. He kept walking though, because stopping meant melting into a puddle in ten seconds.

***

Rachel swiped her arm across her forehead and wondered how much longer until she died. Her plastic fan had died hours ago and the Starbucks across the street was taunting her. But she reminded herself that she had no money for six dollar drinks, so she remained rooted at her assigned spot. Of course, if she had just listened to her friend and taken the nine-fifty an hour, she’d be standing in AC taking those drink orders. But she was sixteen! Hello! She needed to make enough money by her birthday or her dad would back out of his deal to go halvsies on her first car. She’d been applying to every job ever and got nothing. Then one night on tumblr she got an anonymous message telling her about a job opportunity she couldn’t refuse. And she didn’t. The hours weren’t too bad but for each one she worked she’d get eleven whole dollars! Now she was standing outside some office building scouting for people on the hottest day of the summer. Her life officially sucked.

***

Mickey kept walking, obscenely licking his cone and ignoring the sweat building up under his arms. He turned a corner and saw a young looking girl with a clipboard and a red face. She looked like a plant that had wilted in the sun, but she still managed a weak smile to passersby. It must’ve sucked.

***

Rachel looked up and spotted a short man in pants and a shirt with the sleeves cut off. He was finishing off an ice cream cone that she wanted to rip out of his hand. Her mouth was dry from fruitlessly talking to so many people and she was actually starting to feel a little dizzy. If she got even one person to sign up, she got to take them inside where it was nice and cold. Maybe they’d even let her take a break. They were weird people but they couldn’t be as heartless as the undead, right? This was her only chance. As he walked by, she used all her energy left to reach out and touch his shoulder. It was hot and sweaty. Gross! She resisted wiping her hand on her shirt and gave him her best smile.

“Sir, would you be interested in selling your blood today?”

***

Mickey raised his eyebrows and stared at the girl, clearly having heard her wrong in the intense heat. Maybe her brain had melted as well.

“Excuse me?”

She faltered a bit, shuffling some flyers in her hand.

“Um, just…like, I work for Society Under Care. It’s a company that offers to pay for…blood donations. You can become a member and you get paid in…perks...,” she trailed off like she realized the meaning of what she was saying.

“SUC?” Mickey asked, thinking it strange a company would go for those letters. The girl nodded. “And are any of the perks actually money?”

“Um…no, sir. I think that would be…illegal or something?” She said it like she wasn’t sure but continued anyway. “I know you get gift cards and stuff, and like…a trip if you’re a member for a while.”

“How long?”

“Four years…minimum.”

Mickey scoffed. “Better be a fucking great trip.”

She shuffled her papers again. “I think it’s Mexico.”

Obviously it was a scam, or if it was legit it sounded like a dumb fucking move. Who wants people’s blood if you’re not Red Cross or a hospital? But maybe this place was cold inside. He could sit and give his probably tainted Milkovich blood for a few hours and maybe get something out of it. Maybe a cookie and some juice too. And this girl looked desperate. She was starting to ramble about some other shit, trying really hard to convince him. She probably got to go inside for a bit too, if he did, so he figured why not?

“Where do I sign?”

***

Rachel practically skipped through the doors, leading the man inside the building. She could already feel the central air cooling her down. If she’d stood outside another minute, she would’ve passed out and not gotten paid. The guy seemed like he didn’t really buy it, and honestly neither did she when she really thought about it but she didn’t care. He was following her and that was all she needed to do. She was about seventy more hours away from getting her car. She smiled back at him as she led him into the main room with the reception desk.

The whole place seemed rather slapped together, but they had explained they were experimenting as a pop-up company first. It made sense to her so she didn’t question it. She walked up to the desk and pawned him off to the woman named…Fiona or something. She was really pretty, like, super pretty. Rachel wished she could get her hair that straight and her makeup perfect. She wished she had boobs like hers. She was sort of nice sometimes, mostly stern, though. She gave her a look when she saw who she’d brought in, as if to say ‘Is this trash the best you could do?’. And maybe the guy did seem sketchy with his knuckle tattoos and curse words, but there was a water cooler in the corner that bubbled its siren call.

“Thank you, Rachel,” Fiona said, but it sounded disapproving. She gave the man a tight-lipped smile and handed him some forms to fill out. “Sign and date when you’re done and I’ll take you back.”

The guy asked her if she had a fucking pen and Rachel almost spit her water out. When he’s done, Fiona takes his papers and shows him to a door. Rachel’s never been back there and she’s only brought ten other people in over the last two weeks combined. She finishes her water and tries to shoot it into the trash like her stupid brothers always do but she misses. The cup skids under a table with pamphlets on it and she dives after it. Fiona comes back and puts the man’s papers through the shredder right by the desk. Rachel grabs the cup and stands, and Fiona looks wide-eyed at her.

“Go,” she says, anger rising in her face.

“Like, back outside or home?” Rachel asks, confused and suddenly thinking she hadn’t ever seen any of the people come back out of the building.

“Get out!” Fiona shouts, startling her.

Rachel backs towards the door. Fiona looks scary, like she might attack her. She wants to ask about her money but she’s suddenly afraid. She can feel her heart racing and her blood pumping as she reaches for the handle. Fiona stalks towards her, no longer looking as pretty as she thought she was. She licks her lips and stops close to Rachel, but then steps back and shakes her head.

“Leave, you stupid little girl,” she says, darkly.

Rachel nods, tears springing to her eyes. She runs out the door and out the building, crying all the way home.

***

Ian hears his sister shout from the front room and pauses, hoping she can control herself. They were stupid to hire the kid, but no one listens when kids are honest. She probably wouldn’t tell her parents, embarrassed by her own naivety. It was a shame really, but they’d already been here too long. Chicago seemed like a nice enough city, but it was time to move on. Things were getting risky. Reports were slowly popping up in news, but they’d taken care of it for now. 

“Bitch got a temper or something? She’s just a kid,” the man says from where he’s sitting.

Ian thinks his heart flutters at the show of human decency and kindness, but he hasn’t felt anything for years. But he’s surprised by it. The man looks like he wouldn’t care if it wasn’t his own family, but it’s all there in his eyes. They reflect what’s inside his heart like clear, blue water. It’s going to suck when he realizes too late what he’s in for.

***

Mickey hopes the girl is okay. Rachel, or whatever. She seemed good. Now he’s not so sure he wants to do anything for this company that yells at kids. He’s never even heard of them and nothing comes up on his phone when he searches. They feed him some bullshit about being too new, but he doesn’t say anything. The room they have him in is empty but for the reclining, leather chair he’s in. There’s some equipment in the corner that looks like it hasn’t been touched. Maybe they’re still unpacking, but it’s odd.

“So what kinda name is SUC anyway?” He asks the man who’s been looking at something on his tablet. He’s tall and has red hair that looks way too perfect. He’s dressed way too nicely to be doing what he’s doing, but it makes him look really sexy, like, super sexy.

The guy shrugs and smiles charmingly, like it’s an answer, but Mickey accepts it anyway. He can feel his heart picking up speed, sending blood through his veins to his groin. He’s cooled down a bit from the AC, but his skin is still sticky with dried sweat. He realizes he didn’t get either of their names.

“What was your name again?” He asks, trying to keep his eyes focused on the man’s green ones, but they keep roaming over his muscles under his clothes.

He flashes another smile. “Ian. You ready?”

“Waiting on you, man. How long is this gonna take?”

“Not long.”

“Well how much blood are you taking?”

“Not much.”

Mickey doesn’t feel good about this anymore. Something feels off. Ian won’t look at him and he’s been holding a packet with a needle and tubes inside. It looks old.

“Are you going to open that or what?” He asks, sitting up slightly in the chair.

Ian pauses then turns around slowly and starts walking towards him. It’s fucking creepy.

“Just relax, Mickey.”

***

Ian gets closer. He needs to be quick because the guy is getting suspicious. He’s taken too long admiring him and risked everything. He thinks it’ll be easy since he still has the element of surprise, but the guys arms are pretty big. He could probably put up a good fight. The idea sends a weird feeling through him. It’s almost exciting that he might have a challenge. It’s been so long. People have become slow and trusting to a fault. But not Mickey. He’s ready to defend himself, even now when it’s too late. He’s up out of the chair and his eyes are looking for exits. He’s smart, not backing to a corner but instead stepping towards the only door.

“What the fuck is going on here, huh?” He shouts.

Fuck. He doesn’t want Fiona to come in and have to get him out of this. He doesn’t want to do this, but he also does like nothing ever before. He licks his lips and catches Mickey get distracted by it.

“Just calm down, okay?” He tries.

But he’s got no choice when Mickey’s keen eyes spot some blood spatter on the walls and floor from the others like him. It’s strange he didn’t notice it before but he’d been looking at Ian the whole time.

Ian lunges at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Hel-!”

Ian wrenches his neck to the side and sinks his teeth into the warm flesh. It’s salty with sweat and the taste of coppery iron fills his mouth instantly. Blood squirts up from the impact of his fangs and he can feel Mickey trying to scream and struggling. He actually shoves him off for a second and goes for the door, holding his neck and wide-eyed, but Ian is quick on him again. He slams him up against a wall and bites the other side of his neck, roughly gripping his black hair and sucking hard. He presses his body against his, locking him in place so he can’t get away even though he’s still trying. He makes a noise, though, a strangled sort of cry that doesn’t sound like panic or fear…but arousal.

It makes Ian stop drinking and look at him. Their eyes meet and suddenly the fight leaves. Ian looks between them and realizes they’re both hard as rocks. He experimentally rocks his hips and Mickey makes another soft cry. He looks confused and scared and turned on. There’s blood all over his neck and he’s disheveled from Ian handling him. It’s fucking hot. Ian’s never felt like this. Mickey is breathing hard and swallowing a lot. His body is probably going into shock from the attack and the wounds, but it’s getting mixed signals. Ian moves his face closer and Mickey only flinches a little, looking to see what he does next when he could be yelling for help that won’t hear him.

Ian moves slowly, biting into his neck again just enough to pierce the skin right under his ear. Mickey gasps, arching against him.

“Fuck, Ian!” he pants, his eyes fluttering and his hands grabbing at Ian’s biceps.

That’s all Ian needs.

***

“Holy shit! Oh fuck, yeah! Uhh!” Mickey moans, as Ian fucks into him with deliberate thrusts.

It’s messed up. It’s so messed up and wrong, but he pushes his ass back on his big dick anyway and it’s fucking glorious. He shouldn’t be this turned on, but he is and he can already feel his orgasm building. He’s bent over the leather chair, holding onto it while Ian pounds at his hole.

“Oh my God, Ian! Yeah, yeah!” He can’t help it. It’s so good and it’s been a while since it was this good. He feels a little woozy but it probably has something to do with the three bites on his neck dripping blood. Ian licks at his neck, grinding his hips into him and hitting his prostate. “Mmmh! Fuck!”

Ian goes harder, loving the noises Mickey’s making. He tells him in his ear and his voice is deep and a little scary. But it only drives Mickey closer to the edge.

“I’m close…shit, I’m gonna come! Ooh, fuck me, yeah, fuck me!”

Ian bites down on Mickey’s shoulder and he comes with a satisfied cry. He slows down a little but keeps going until he’s spilling inside of him.

***

Ian pulls out and Mickey collapses weakly. He’s surprised he lasted that long with that many bites. It made it even more amazing…made him more amazing.

“Wow, that was great,” he says, dumbly. He totally just fucked what was supposed to be his feeding victim. It shouldn’t have happened. It was a mistake, even though it hadn’t felt like one.

Mickey is quiet, as he pulls himself up onto shaky legs and starts looking for his clothes. He doesn’t seemed afraid or mad, but Ian’s not sure. The room is a mess. There’s blood everywhere. It looks like a crime scene. They get dressed in silence, sharing glances. Mickey is wobbly and Ian goes over to help but Mickey holds his hand out to Ian’s chest and backs away slightly.

“You’re a fucking vampire?”

“Only we can use the V-word. It’s offensive if you use it,” Ian says, barely holding back a grin.

“She one too?” Mickey nods towards the front room. "This whole thing fake just so you can kill people?"

Ian nods, wanting to be serious with Mickey now, even though he lost his trust then sort of…gained it back enough to possibly fuck him into the afterlife. He looks paler than when he came in, but beautiful. Mickey lowers his hand and looks him in his eyes, letting Ian come closer to hold him up. Ian wants to bite him again but instead he captures his mouth in a kiss. At first Mickey grimaces, tasting his own blood and realizing this is totally fucked up, but he must get over it quick because he’s kissing him back. They pull apart after a while and look at each other. Mickey’s mouth is messy now too. Ian is tempted to bite his swollen lips.

“Kiss me again, I’ll rip your fucking fangs out,” Mickey warns.

But Ian laughs, pulling him closer and licking at the bites on his neck. His saliva and his cum inside of him should be enough to heal him, so he won’t die. He explains this to him and Mickey seems to trust him more.

“What now?” Mickey asks.

But before Ian can even think of how to keep this going, the door opens.

“Ian, what the fuck!” Fiona shouts, looking around at all the blood and the half-naked men.

Ian flinches, knowing he’s about to get his sister’s wrath for getting involved with his food.

“I can explain this.”


	2. Blood Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey goes with Ian to meet his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So zankiefanatic gave me all sorts of beautiful ideas for a second part to this story, so here it is <3

Despite his better judgment and the voice screaming in his head to get the fuck away, he finds himself getting into Fiona’s silver Ferrari. And even stupider, he’s going with Ian to their house to meet the rest of the…

“Coven…but I’ve always thought that sounded too formal. We’re family,” Ian answers like he read his mind, and Mickey gets scared for a second that he might actually have that ability like some Twilight shit. Ian touches his knee and he flinches, immediately feeling bad when Ian pulls away.

Mickey wants to apologize for some reason, like he’s not totally entitled to being completely fucking freaked out, but Fiona starts talking. She’s driving seventy miles an hour through the streets of Chicago.

“You’re just as dumb as that girl,” she chastises, making a sharp turn that hurts Mickey’s neck. It’s then he realizes that it wasn’t hurting as much as it should’ve. He puts his fingers to his neck and feels for the bites, but he has a hard time finding them; like they’ve disappeared. Ian glances at him and looks concerned but then his sister is chewing him out again…literally. She bites him.

“Fuck! Fiona, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen,” he says, rubbing at his already healing neck.

Fiona licks the blood from her fangs and floors it. “You always say that. Every time.”

“You make a habit of fucking your food?” Mickey asks, surprising himself with how jealous he sounds.

Ian shrugs. “It’s not like that. This is different. You were…are different.”

“They’re always different,” Fiona glares at her brother with dark eyes. She might bite him again but instead she turns back to look at Mickey, completely ignoring the road. The speed and recklessness of this trip should be terrifying him, but Mickey shrinks under her almost black gaze. She snarls at him, hissing. She turns back to the road and pulls down a street. “Little bitch could’ve picked a better one.”

And Mickey should be offended, but he agrees for the most part. He knows he’s not hot shit, probably smells like it more often than not. He cleans up well enough but most people don’t make it past the attitude if they can stomach his face. He’s not ugly, but compared to Ian, he’s like the bugs smearing across the windshield. He doesn’t understand why Ian didn’t kill him. He had him right there, but he saw something. And maybe Mickey felt something but it could’ve been pure fear and adrenaline. He’s not exactly the smartest person either, evidenced by the fact he gets out and follows them into a house on the outskirts of Lake Michigan instead of running for his fucking life.

The door slams behind him and immediately there are voices coming to see what all the commotion is. The place is one of those big mansions with the molding and marble. There’s a big staircase where three people are now depending towards him with confused looks on their faces. They look younger but there’s something about them that says they’re older, older than him by several decades maybe.

“Try centuries,” Ian says behind him, again making Mickey afraid he could read minds or maybe he was just fucking predictable. He smiles though like everything is okay, even though he looks nervous.

“If you guys are gonna start bringing work home for dinner, could it at least be better quality?” This from the guy who looks about Ian’s age, whatever that may be; possibly older.

“Hey, fuck you. I ain’t nobody’s fuckin’ dinner,” Mickey says, shoulders back and chest out.

“Mickey,” Ian puts a hand on his arm, backing him down a little, but there’s a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

“Oh, I see. It’s another one of your fad diets, huh?”

“Shut up, Lip,” Ian snarls. This time he’s defensive and Mickey can’t help but swell with pride that someone gives a shit enough to fight for him. He doesn’t fucking need it, but it’s nice.

“You gonna say that shit to my face or what?” Mickey asks, crossing his arms.

Lip finally looks at him, up and down. He walks closer and leans in, sniffing Mickey. His eyes fall on Mickey’s neck where the bites are and he snorts, shaking his head. “What, he tell you you were special? Personally, I don’t go for fast food. Makes me sick.”

Ian hisses, showing his fangs. He pulls Mickey away roughly, too roughly. He stumbles back and cuts his hand on the edge of a mirror on the wall. Blood drips from his hand and he hesitates, looking up at the family of vampires all staring at him. He panics, his heart speeding up immediately. But they don’t all pounce on him at once. Instead he watches their eyes dilate and their mouths open slightly, but they sniff the air and step back instead of forwards. They don’t look hungry, they look…unfazed. It’s kind of insulting, actually.

“Shit, Mickey, I’m sorry. Fuck, let me see it,” Ian pulls his hand towards him, looking at all the blood.

Still no one has moved from where they’re standing, except Lip looks amused.

“What, my blood not good enough for you people?” Mickey snaps. His hand sort of hurts but there’s a weird numbing sensation. Ian brings his hand to his mouth and licks the blood away then licks over the cut like he did his neck.

Lip shrugs nonchalantly like it should be obvious. “It’s tainted.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey gives him the finger with his other hand and tries not to be distracted by Ian taking care of his hand. Ian pulls away and looks Mickey in his eyes.

“Actually, he’s right,” he says.

Mickey’s heart deflates in his chest, but then his walls start going up. He yanks his hand out of Ian’s and steps back. “Well if my blood’s so fucking dirty, why did you bring me here?”

“Yeah, Ian, why did you bring him here?” Lip edges. Fiona hisses but he ignores her and continues. “He’s not like your usual fare.”

“Just stop, Lip,” Fiona says more sternly and it works this time, probably because she’s within bite distance.

“It’s not like that, Mickey,” Ian tries.

“No? Then how come none of them want to suck me as much as you?” Mickey can’t believe what he’s saying. This whole day has been fucking crazy and he’s starting to think he just passed out from heat stroke. Anything would make sense over why he’s so defensive a bunch of stuck-up vampires don’t want to murder him.

“That’s exactly why we don’t want to,” Lip says in answer.

“We can’t,” Fiona corrects.

“The fuck are they talking about, Ian?” Mickey asks. His hand with the cut barely even twinges now.

Ian looks down and back up. “Remember when I, uh, bit you…that fourth time…when we were, um…when I…” he trails off, widening his eyes at Mickey so he gets it. Mickey stares at him.

“Jesus, he gotta spell it out for you?” Lip asks.

“You mean—“

Ian nods. “That and when I came inside you.”

“Alright, let’s go back upstairs, guys,” Fiona says, ushering the other two young vampires away.

“But what’s for dinner then? Why can’t we have him?” The boy asks, following his sister.

“Weren’t you listening? He’s Ian’s,” the girl says.

And that jars Mickey because he wasn’t expecting to be fine with hearing that he belongs to someone. His fingers go to his neck again, but he still can’t find the wounds. Had Ian bitten him that many times? It seemed like ages ago. Ian notices.

“That’s why your wounds are healed,” Ian explains and Mickey finally breaks.

“Can you read minds or something?”

Lip snorts, turning away for the stairs. “Someone’s been reading too much bad fanfiction.”

Mickey clenches his fist but Ian touches his hip.

“Forget him. The first girl he tried it with tricked him into turning her then she ran off. He’s also just an asshole,” Ian says. “C’mon.”

Mickey nods, letting Ian pull him up the stairs. He follows, even after just hearing that he’s basically Ian’s pet or something. He thinks about how many guys have seen all this and heard the same thing, if they got as warm a welcome as he did. Ian looks back at him and grins, and Mickey realizes he never answered his question. At the top of the stairs there’s a big portrait of a family on the wall. There’s a woman, a man, two boys and a girl. They all have blond hair and are dressed in matching colors. Their white teeth smile at him as he passes and he only now realizes the disheveled furniture and blood stains.

Why does he keep not noticing shit around Ian? He opens his mouth to ask if they murdered the family, but Ian pulls him into a far room and closes the door. The curtains are drawn and it’s dark except for a shit ton of candles that only a rich white woman would buy. It’s kind of ominous and there are shadows on the walls that make Mickey feel like the walls are closing in, but Ian guides him to the large bed with a look on his face that’s so sexy. Mickey feels his blood rush to his face but also to his dick when Ian pushes him down and climbs over him. He doesn’t know where the rest of his family is and he doesn’t care because they were jerks anyway. Ian smells him and licks his fangs, and it’s so hot. He suddenly really wants to feel them on his neck, but that’d be ridiculous.

“You smell so good, Mickey,” Ian purrs in his ear. Mickey shivers against him and feels an odd sort of fear bubble up inside him. It’s sending those mixed signals again, and his body doesn’t know how to react. He doesn’t even know where he is. Everything they told him could’ve been bullshit. They could tear him limb from limb. Ian could kill him right now, just rip into his neck until he was bled dry. And that would be it. He wouldn’t be feeling confused and turned on and frightened by the vampire looking down at him. But Ian is looking like he had right after he’d attacked him the first and second times. His eyes shift all over Mickey’s face and he looks almost like a normal horny guy. Mickey’s seen plenty of that look, but none as intense as Ian’s. None with something else behind it.

Ian moves down and Mickey hates that he flinches. He has every right, but he doesn’t want to make Ian feel bad for some reason. And Ian must pick up on this because he moves slower, runs his hands up and down Mickey’s body, soothing him. He’s hard against Mickey’s thigh and thrusts a little. He looks at Mickey one more time before opening his mouth and sinking his fangs into his neck.

“Ahh! Fuck!” Mickey cries out, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to get away from the pain. He squirms and Ian holds him down, biting him again in the same wound. Mickey can feel the blood gushing and it burns like white hot heat. Ian bites the other side of his neck, clamping down even harder and sending blood squirting up. “Uhh! Ah!” Mickey tears up, and they mix with the blood pooling under him. His heart is beating a mile a minute and he feels like he’s fading, except for the tingling in his body.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Ian hushes his gurgling screams, but it gets lost in him ripping Mickey’s clothes to shreds and moving him up the bed. “It’s alright,” he says, licking at the first bite then trailing bloody kisses down to his stomach.  
It should absolutely disgust Mickey, the thought of his own blood being smeared all over him in some lust-filled ritual, but the tingling intensifies and he’s so hard. Ian stops pinning his hands and they fly to Ian’s chest and back, pulling him closer instead of pushing him off. He doesn’t know when Ian lost his clothes, he feels hazy and dizzy but also like he wants Ian in him.

“Please,” he gets out and is surprised his voice works. He swallows and doesn’t struggle but he can still feel where Ian bit him. He doesn’t know what he’s asking for. Ian looks up at him from licking his stomach and his mouth is covered in blood. It’s all over Mickey’s skin and it’s a little scary seeing it so close to his dick. Ian’s fangs are coated in Mickey’s blood and he licks them, grinning. He climbs back up Mickey’s body and presses them into his neck right by his ear like before. It’s not a deep bite, so Mickey doesn’t scream, instead he moans loudly. “Oh fuck…yes!”

And just like before it’s all Ian needs to know Mickey is ready and willing for him. He turns him over and fucks him hard and fast, licking at his neck until Mickey is lifting his ass to meet him. Mickey’s dick is trapped between himself and the bed and the friction is amazing. Ian bites him twice more like he can’t control himself, and that’s what makes Mickey come. Ian comes in him again, fangs sinking into his back until they’re both spent. Ian cleans him up and licks the wounds. Mickey is tired so he falls asleep. When he wakes up, his body hurts but it feels good. Ian brings him pizza then leaves, and Mickey eats while pretending he doesn’t hear the screams of the poor kid who delivered it. He wants to ask just how many of the deaths and disappearances in the news are because of them, but Ian comes back and fucks him again. He bites his shoulder as he unloads.

It’s like that for several days. Mickey hasn’t been outside or seen the sun. The younger ones, Carl and Debbie, keep him company when Ian, Fiona and Lip leave. They’re alright, but Mickey can’t fucking stand Lip. Fiona at least tolerates him and gets her brother to back off sometimes. Ian’s bitten him more than once for stepping out of line about Mickey still being there. When he and Lip find themselves in a room together with no buffer, Mickey takes him down a few pegs.

“You’re lucky you have my brother’s stench all over you.”

“I could take your ass any time, bitch.”

“Something tells me you’re not the one taking ass around here.” Lip leaves, laughing at Mickey’s silenced rage.

Ian fucks him on Lip’s bed when he comes back and senses Mickey’s pride is bruised. They leave the others’ rooms alone, but Ian makes it clear he has no problem reminding them Mickey is there on every other surface. The evidence of the family doesn’t bother him so much with Ian slamming him up against their eggshell walls and bending him over granite counter tops. Ian marks him with his fangs every time, starting with the terribly painful first bites to the ones that do them both in. He’s bit him pretty much everywhere and the rest of the family complains that they can smell him…smell them. Lip is more annoyed than ever and avoids them and the house, which Mickey is fine with. He does feel bad for the younger ones and even Fiona who seems to clean up after them, but he’s not quite bothered enough to make Ian stop. Until one time Ian does it and passes out before taking care of it like he usually does. Mickey lies there next to him in agony for an hour, thinking he’s going to die. He knows it’s not as bad as it could be with Ian’s semen still in him, but God it hurts so bad. It takes everything in him not to scream, but finally he can’t take it.

“Ian…Ian,” he gasps, clutching his chest where the bite stings. Ian has bitten his thighs while they were on his shoulders and it didn’t hurt as much as this. It feels awful and Ian only stirs. “Ian!” he hits him weakly.

Ian bolts up, fangs out and looking around for a threat. When he sees none he looks down at Mickey confused. “Mick?”

The nickname makes Mickey feel warm and gives him the strength. He reveals the wound and blinks back tears. “Help..”

Ian’s eyes go wide. “Fuck! Oh my God, Mickey, I’m sorry! Shit! I fell asleep, why didn’t you--…okay, I got you. I’m gonna make it better, baby.”

He lunges for Mickey’s neck near his ear and bites down gently. Relief floods through Mickey’s body and he’s able to breathe again; doesn’t feel so lightheaded. It makes him moan a little but it turns into a whimper because there’s still an ache in his chest right above his left nipple. The image of Ian on top of him, between his legs and pounding him face to face filled his mind. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, feeling Ian licking over the bite he left. He threads his fingers through his red hair and holds his mouth on him until it doesn’t hurt anymore. Ian kisses him and apologizes, and keeps licking at the spot all night. But in the morning there’s a scar; two dark spots where the holes haven’t closed all the way before healing. Mickey touches them in the bathroom mirror and Ian stands far from him looking sad and ashamed.

“Is it really necessary?” Mickey asks without thinking. Ian knows he means all the biting and shrugs, keeping quiet. He leaves Mickey to shower and change into the clothes he bought him. By the time Mickey gets downstairs, Ian is gone for the day. He feels awful for suggesting that something that seemed to be natural for Ian needed to be curbed. He wasn’t mad, he just needed to understand. He finds himself thinking about Rachel and where she is, as he absently runs his fingers over the punctures in his breast.

When Ian comes home later with Lip, Lip gives Mickey a snarl that makes him feel worse. He takes Ian up to their room and hugs him close but he can feel Ian is stiff against him, only relaxing slightly when he knows Mickey notices.

“I missed you,” Mickey says quietly between them, kissing Ian and resting their foreheads together.

Ian sighs, giving in and kissing him back. He wraps Mickey in his arms. “I’m sorry.”

Mickey shakes his head. “I didn’t mean what I said.” Ian looks skeptical but nods.

At dinner, Mickey joins them as the family sucks down packs of blood from a real blood bank. He shoves spaghetti into his mouth and the red, tomato sauce doesn’t bother him.

“See? We’re not fucking monsters,” Lip says indignantly, before getting up and leaving with his ‘World’s Greatest Dad’ mug full of blood.

And Mickey can’t help but notice that none of them look at him or say anything. Not even Ian.

That night they don’t have sex. Ian tells him about his day and Mickey listens, then they kiss and curl up together like they’re okay. In the morning, Mickey initiates the first kisses that turn heated. He’s craving Ian and just wants things to go back how they were. Ian moves to his neck and Mickey braces himself for that searing pain, but it doesn’t come. Ian presses kisses in all the places he would normally bite, using his hands to get them both going. The closest Ian gets to actually putting his teeth on him is light grazes and little nibbles to his skin. It’s fine but it’s not enough. Mickey holds back his exasperated whines, trying to concentrate on staying hard. They’re both thinking way too much and Ian seems like he’s scared and holding himself back. Mickey has flagged by the time Ian is pushing inside of him and his mind wanders to the session that gave him his scar. It helps a little, he bucks his hips and makes some noise, but Ian feels dead….more dead. Mickey doesn’t know, his head hurts and Ian won’t really look at him. He barely makes any sounds because he’s got his fangs in his own lip.

“Ian…Ian, look at me,” Mickey says, taking his face in his hands. He smoothes his thumbs over his cheeks and jaw, wishing they were smeared with his blood. Ian stares at him, concerned and confused. “Please…”

“Please what?”

Mickey sobs. “Just…” He wants it. He wants Ian. He wraps his legs around him and pulls him down, kissing him. Ian hums into the kiss. Mickey pulls away and moves his head to the side, exposing his neck. “Do it. Please, please, Ian. I need—“

Ian cuts him off with another kiss then he presses his nose to his neck and sniffs. Mickey can feel the vein pumping with blood and he knows Ian can sense it, wants it just as bad as him. Ian open his mouth and places the tips of his fangs on Mickey flesh and Mickey whimpers, still pleading. He can feel Ian getting hard in him again and he squirms. Ian applies more pressure and Mickey is trembling with anticipation. But then Ian pulls off and Mickey lets the tears fall in disappointment.

But all too soon Ian is getting a firm hold on him and flipping them over so Mickey is seated in his lap, knees on either side of his hips. It catches Mickey by surprise but Ian is grinning, as he finally bites him harder than ever. He’s got a tight grip on Mickey’s hair, keeping his neck open, and he bites him three times in the same place sending blood everywhere. Mickey keens loudly. Ian moves to the other side of his neck and sinks his teeth in, making it hurt so good as he encourages Mickey to ride him.

“You like that? Like it when I bite you, huh Mickey? Tell me you fucking love it,” Ian snarls deeply, leaving a trail of bites scroll his collar and shoulders.

“Oh yeah, oh yes, yes! Fuck, Ian, I love it! Love it when you bite me…love it when you suck me! Fuck” Mickey shouts. He wants to cry because it’s so deliciously hot and he’s so happy that Ian is happy. He grinds his hips and bounces on his dick, slamming down on it and moaning so loud he knows Lip has left the house. Probably the rest of them has gone too.

“Oh yeah, Mickey! Shit, oh damn, baby….oh yeah, ride my cock. You’re fucking mine! Gonna mark you so good, Mickey.”

“Do it, I want it, Ian! I’m gonna come!” Mickey rides Ian harder, more erratically the closer he gets to shooting. There’s blood pouring down his neck and chest from all the bites. He feels dizzy but he thinks it’s because he loves Ian and not because he’s about to die of blood loss. Ian thrusts up into him, pulling him in for sloppy, bloody kisses with tongue that drive Mickey crazy. Ian bites his lip but immediately licks over it. He kisses the scar he left on Mickey’s chest, then moves up to that spot by his ear. He noses at it, licking it and running his fangs over it until he’s sure Mickey is to his breaking point. He bites, clamping down harder than he usually does there and Mickey’s body freezes.

“Oh god, oh god, Ian, oh god, oh my…god, Ian!” Mickey sees stars, as he comes so hard he blacks out a little. The cum mixes with the blood between them and Ian hasn’t let go of that spot, digging his fangs in and fucking him through his orgasm while chasing his own. Finally, Ian stills and holds Mickey as he fills him with his cum. He’s grunting the whole time, never letting go of Mickey’s neck until he’s done. Mickey collapses on him, going limp. He’s weak and cold, pale but he feels amazing like something has just changed in him. “I love you,” he says.

Ian slowly pulls off and looks at him. “I love you too.” He immediately goes to work licking all of Mickey’s wounds, leaving the one by his ear alone. Mickey knows it’s intentional. He can feel it. He understands now because he feels so close to Ian in a way that’s not physical.

They fall asleep.

“So, is it like official now?” Mickey asks with his head on Ian’s shoulder. His fingers brush the bite on his neck and he’s surprised to find it doesn’t hurt. He presses on it lightly and his mouth opens, letting out a sigh.

Ian chuckles at him, kissing his forehead. “Yeah.”

“That make me your mate or something?”

Ian nods, “Something like that.”

Mickey nods. His head is filled with questions but something tells him he’ll have a lot of time to get answers.

“Were you really going to kill me that day?”

Ian goes quiet then sighs. “Yes…no…I wanted to but, I wanted not to more. There was something about you, the way you cared about that girl. You put up a fight for your life.”

“Wouldn’t anyone?”

Ian shakes his head. “Most people go limp after the first bite, just let it happen. You see them give up and accept it. But you didn’t stop fighting until you looked at me. Something changed and I knew.”

“And the others?”

Ian hangs his head. “Temporary, at best.”

“That why your family was so nice to me?” Mickey scoffs.

“They like you now,” Ian admits. Mickey raises his eyebrows. “Really, they do. You’ve been around the longest.”

And that makes Mickey feel good. He can’t imagine Lip explicitly saying he didn’t hate him anymore, but the others have shown that they’ve come around. They sit in silence for a while, touching and caressing. Ian strokes his neck and Mickey shivers.

“What if I want out?” He blurts out.

“Do you?” Ian looks sad again and Mickey immediately shakes his head and brings him in for a kiss.

“No. Never…but, what happened to the others?”

“Didn’t bite them where it counts….we couldn’t just let them go, so…”

“You killed them.” It’s not a question.

Mickey can see it on Ian’s face, the guilt. It had to be him since the rest couldn’t do it. He sits up and takes Ian in his arms, holding him and kissing him, letting him know he won’t have to do that. He let’s Ian bite him again, just to comfort him but it calms him too. It evolves into another round, this time slow on their sides. Ian clutches him close, hand over his scar and licking at his mark. Mickey shudders and comes, feeling Ian’s fangs in him. He cleans them up and gets Mickey food. Mickey lays on his chest, thinking where his life took a turn.

“You could turn me, if you wanted?” He asks, lifting his head slightly.

Ian grins but he doesn’t answer his question.

 


	3. Blood Pressure

“I think I’m actually going to miss this house,” Ian says, looking around at the room he and Mickey had been sharing for the past month. “And Chicago,” he adds.

Mickey lifts his head from his chest, still a little sweaty and exhausted from their morning fuck. Even though Ian and the rest of then had been talking about leaving for weeks, it was still jarring to hear it. It left an unsettling feeling in Mickey’s stomach because it reminded him that he didn’t actually belong with them even though he considered himself Ian’s. And it made him feel really good that Ian assumed Mickey would go with them. He was mostly right. Mickey wanted to go wherever he went, but Chicago was his home. He’d never really gone anywhere without knowing he would be back. When he was younger he used to say he would run away when his father got on him. Of course, he got himself gunned down and that seemed to break the spell on all of his siblings, sending them scattering to all corners of the U.S. like he might come back and find them. They kept in touch for major shit like marriages and babies, but for the most part they were on their own. They were free to live and love whomever they wanted. Mickey never imagined that would include a vampire and his nomadic family.

He looks up at Ian now and just listens to his voice, as he talks about their plans to move within the next two weeks. Mickey’s blood is still smudged on his mouth but it doesn’t make him look scary or threatening. He’s cuter than ever when he meets Mickey’s eyes and kisses him happily before getting out of bed. Mickey watches him dress and makes a decision.

“Hey, Ian?” He doesn’t know why he’s worried. Ian has said it was okay for him to go out, but he hadn’t left out of his own fear that none of it had actually happened. Now that he was sure it was as real as the bite currently healing on his stomach, he knew he had to go back home at some point. He doesn’t remember what he’d been doing the day he was taken, but he admittedly did feel homesick for his life before Ian. But he also felt this awful feeling in his gut that he didn’t want to follow vampires for the rest of his life.

“Hmm?” Ian hums, pulling a shirt over his head and immediately coming to Mickey’s side of the bed. He touched and kissed around his stomach then up to his neck, biting lightly on his mark. Mickey shuddered.

“Ian,” Mickey sighed. He was so confused. He didn’t know what he wanted. He could lie in this bed forever and let Ian bite him, but some part of him wasn’t so sure. “Ian, I think I’m going to go home…for a week. Get things together. Think,” he says, doing his best to ignore Ian’s fangs in him, but suddenly they’re gone.

Ian moves back. “Think?”

Mickey sits up, seeing the look on Ian’s face and already hating himself. “Yeah, and like…figure out what to do about…my place,” he says hastily. It’s not all a lie. He can’t just leave it. There’s a ton of shit he has to take a moment and really mull over, but he can’t do it with Ian looking at him like that.

“Oh, right,” Ian nods. “Then you’ll be back?”

And fuck, Mickey’s heart almost breaks. Ian looks so confused and scared. He pulls him in and kisses his lips. He doesn’t want to say anything though. He can’t.

But Ian nods then, taking his wrist and squeezing. “I get it. Okay? It wasn’t fair of me to ask that. I’m sorry. Go. Do what you need to do, Mickey.”

It’s surprising and throws Mickey off for a second. He almost changes his mind and pulls Ian back on top of him, but he also feels like a weight has been lifted. The fact Ian is so understanding makes it easier to decide what comes next for him. When Ian leaves for the day, he wishes he’d gone with him instead but he takes the Mercedes Benz from the garage and feels a little better. Stepping foot in his childhood home after weeks definitely has him leaning towards leaving it behind.

***

“You know what you have to do if he decides not to go, right?” Lip says, speeding through the city streets to the warehouse they’ve set up at now. The office building got too hot, so this gave them something more secure before they had to move on.

Ian hisses, not taking his eyes from the window.

“Ian?” Lip looks at him, taking his eyes off the road for an inhuman amount of time.

“I fucking know, alright? I won’t have to. He’s coming back.”

“He told you that?”

Ian is quiet a second, looking down. “I marked him.”

“Yeah, you guys remind us every chance you get. My point is, you’ve marked before, Ian. I’m not doubting you two, but just…you’ve already put us at a huge risk letting him leave the house.”

Ian sighs, getting fed up with his brother telling him what he’d already been thinking since that morning when Mickey asked. “What was I supposed to do, Lip? Say no? Trap him?”

“If he was really yours, you wouldn’t have to,” Lip counters, but it doesn’t do him any favors. Ian turns and bites him, making sure he keeps his mouth closed as he rips away. “Fuck, Ian! You know the rules! I’m just trying to protect you!”

“Fuck the rules! Just because you fucked up doesn’t mean I will too,” Ian shouts. He licks the blood from his fangs and gets out of the car once they’ve stopped. He’s mad because part of him knows his brother is right, but he’s also upset with himself for the small bit of doubt he feels regarding Mickey. He knows he loves him and wants him to come with them, but what if Mickey doesn’t feel the same? What if he realizes they really are monsters and decides he can’t be with him?

“Ian, I’m sorry!” Lip says, following him into the small office at the back of the warehouse.

Ian ignores him, looking through the list of people coming in for temporary work they would never get to do. Fiona had gone ahead of them in search of a new place to live. She’d be scoping out somewhere they could set up work but also a house. Both had to be places people would think twice about, and she was pretty good at finding that. She’d be back the next week when they were set to leave. Carl and Debbie mostly spent their days at home, but with Fiona gone, Ian and Lip knew they would sneak out and mess with the local teens. Mostly they would try and be normal for a day. They were always excited to see a new city and new things, like the rest of them, but there had been an unspoken tension lately. Ian knew it was because they were waiting to see if Mickey would actually be joining their coven. They’d all gotten used to him, but he didn’t blame them for being weary. He was grateful they never questioned his choice in partners too much, but they had to protect their family somehow.

Lip bumps his shoulder and hands him a cup of blood he’s warmed in the microwave. Of course it’s not the same as fresh from a victim, but he understands it’s a peace offering.

“The rules are more like guidelines anyway,” he says, sipping from his own cup.

Ian snorts and takes the cup. He looks at his brother’s neck and it’s like he never lashed out at him. “I’m sorry for what I said.”

Lip shrugs, looking down. “No, you were right. Karen screwed me up, but Mickey’s not like her. Actually sort of like the guy.”

Ian looks at him surprised and laughs. “Wow. Can I record you saying that?”

Lip laughs. He ruffles Ian’s hair and kisses his head. “You’re my brother, man. Don’t want you to have to go through that.”

Ian nods. “I know. I love him and he loves me.”

“Then he’ll be back,” he assures him.

Ian smiles, thinking of Mickey.

“Hello! Hello?” A man calls from the warehouse.

Ian and Lip both head out of the office and meet him halfway.

“Hello, sir. Your name?” Ian asks, putting on the charm.

“Arnold, but you can call me Arnie. I’m here about the work?” He says, looking around skeptically at the empty warehouse.

Ian notices his hesitation. “Yes. The deliveries are on their way. Thank you for coming.”

“Thanks for hiring me. Been out of a job since the manager at my last one disappeared. It’s been weird around here lately, but I’m glad you guys seem like good people. You know, my niece got tricked into working for one of those…I don’t know, non-profit type organizations. Came home crying and—“

“That just sounds really terrible, Arnold, but luckily you’re just in time for lunch!” Lip says, practically licking his lips.

Ian rolls his eyes and remembers why he and Fiona typically run the business.

“Where’s the rest of the guys?” Arnie asks.

“You’re the first,” Ian answers quickly before Lip can say anything. The guy looks freaked out now, so he grabs his shoulder and starts leading him to the office. “Right this way and you can sign a waiver. Standard procedure, you understand,” Ian smiles at him and he comes.

“R-right…can I just, make a call?”

“Sorry. No service back here,” Ian sets him down on the only chair in the room. He flashes his fangs and winks, making the man gasp.

Lip locks the door.

***

Rachel ran down the steps of her house and grabbed her bike from the yard, hoping on it and pedaling away. She could hear her mom calling after her but she couldn’t stop; not after what she’d heard. Things had majorly sucked after she’d gotten fired. She’d gotten over her own stupidity, but nothing had sat right with her since. When her parents found out, of course they’d gave her a long talk about responsibility and discipline and blah blah. Her dad had even said maybe she wasn’t ready to handle a job or a car, the way she kept obsessing over what happened. She wasn’t still upset and she wasn’t obsessed, but something was going on in Chicago and she wanted to find out what.

That was why she’d taken the job at the Starbucks across the street from that building. She watched it every chance she could, even taking extra shifts so she wouldn’t miss any activity, but nothing had happened. She’d come home disappointed and heard her mom on the phone with her uncle. His boss had gone missing about a month ago and he was out of work, but now he’d suddenly found something after looking for weeks. Not unheard of, but that’s how she’d gotten trapped. She listened in while they talked, trying to figure out a time or place. When she heard that day, she quickly changed out of her uniform and decided to go find out if her uncle was okay.

She skidded to a stop outside the Starbucks and went inside. She had her friend make her an iced chai latte because it seemed more Veronica Mars than Nancy Drew, and sat down by the window for a stakeout. It was a quarter past one when she finally saw what she’d been waiting for.

The man with the cut off sleeves was back.

***

Mickey looked up at the building where it all started. Even though he knew they had moved their business somewhere else, he was drawn back here for some reason. It was like he needed to see it for some type of odd closure or wake up call. Maybe seeing that room again in a different light, knowing what he knows, might bring him back to reality. It wasn’t that he wanted his mind to be changed, he just wanted to be sure he was doing the right thing.

He looked left and right then headed inside, somehow remembering where to go. When he reached the office, he wasn’t surprised to find it left open and abandoned. The water had evaporated from the cooler in the corner and there were papers everywhere. He went over to the desk and looked in the trashcan, finding strips of his own form he’d stupidly filled out. That should’ve tipped him off since there was no company logo anywhere. There was another full bag of shredded papers and he wondered just how many people had been even stupider than him. Just how many states had they already been to? What was he willingly becoming a part of?

Mickey moved from the desk and went to the room where he almost died; where Ian almost killed him. Because he’s a vampire. Mickey sighs, looking around at the blood they left behind. There’s a layer of dust over everything but it doesn’t hide what went on here. There’s a closet in the corner that he hadn’t noticed, probably because he was getting his blood sucked to within an inch of his life. He goes over to it and tugs on the handle. It’s stuck so he pulls harder. It starts to give way when the other door swings open.

***

“You’re alive!” Rachel shouts. It’s like she’s seen a ghost because she thought for sure she’d led the guy to his death, but now that he’s standing there she’s relieved.

The closet door comes loose and a body falls out onto the man.

Rachel screams backing into the wall, while the man struggles to get the dead person off of him.

“Little help, Rachel!” The man grits, wrestling with the weight on top of him.

Rachel’s eyebrows shoot up. “You remember my name?”

“Rachel!”

She startles into action, moving forward and yanking hard. They work together with the guy pushing and shoved the body onto the floor. She helps him up and they both sit as far away as possible, breathing hard and glancing at each other. He pants a thanks and she nods, wiping her hands on her jeans. They sit in silence for another minute before either speaks. 

“You okay?”

Rachel thinks about it. They’re sitting in a room with a dead body and the man who’s worried about her disappeared for a month. He looks like he actually cares, which is refreshing considering her parents think she’s insane. She feels kind of bad she doesn’t know his name. “Yeah.”

He nods. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

He laughs at her and she feels her face go hot. “Sound like my sister.”

“Where have you been?” Rachel asks.

The man sighs. “Long story.”

Rachel rolls her eyes and he laughs again, shaking his head. She notices the bite mark by his ear and her eyes go wide. She looks over at the body and sees a similar wound. She gasps, getting up and crawling closer. She grabs him and looks at his neck closer. It’s all clicking in her head.

“He bit you, didn’t he? He’s a vampire, isn’t he? They’re all vampires, aren’t they?” She’s basically yelling but she can’t help herself.

***

Mickey grabbed the girl by her shoulders. “Hey, shut up, okay? Just chill, alright?” He let her go and she started pacing back and forth.

“I can’t believe it. All those disappearances. I knew something seemed wrong. They were killing those people, sucking their blood. Dracula and Queen of the Damned.”

Mickey snorts. “Dracula? More like Brad Pitt in that movie with the kid.”

“You’ve seen Interview with a Vampire?”

“Movie was out before you were born, kid.”

She laughs a little but then goes quiet, like something just hit her. She stops pacing and holds her stomach.

“All those people they killed…I led them to them. It’s all my fault. Oh my God, they’re all dead because of me!” She tears up, knees going weak.

Mickey gets up and hugs her close. “Hey, no, no. It’s not your fault, okay? Listen to me, Rachel, none of this was your fault.” It didn’t help that she blindly took people to their deaths, but he wasn’t going to tell her that. She was young. Just a kid.

“I’m so stupid,” she cried, clinging to him.

He brushed her hair from her face. “You’re not stupid. Don’t say that. They knew what they were doing and they used you.” It’s hurts to say it but it’s the truth. They needlessly involved her and now she’d be screwed up for life. He felt bad for her. He was also surprised he cared so much, considering she had almost cost him his life…or maybe she’d just changed it. He didn’t blame her, though.

She leaned away and wiped her face. “Thanks. I don’t even know your name.”

“Mickey.”

She nods, then points to his neck. “Ian bit you? Does that mean…”

Mickey shakes his head. “I’m not a vampire. I’m his…uh”

“His what?”

Mickey blushes just thinking about Ian. He can’t hide the smile on his face. Even sitting where he’s sitting. A fucking dead body fell on him and he still wants to go back to that mansion and have dinner with everyone and cuddle up in bed with Ian after fucking. It sounds crazy but the more he imagines life with Ian, the more he wants to do it. He doesn’t know why he wants to tell her this. It’s probably because she reminds him of his sister, but also he always thought he’d have a daughter someday. 

“I’m his.”

 


End file.
